


What Did I Miss?

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, M/M, Regret, Rick makes stupid mistakes when Daryl isn't around, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daryl returns to Alexandria, he and Rick catch up on what happened while they were apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Miss?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written some good Rickyl smut. I've had this prompt on my list for a while, and decided to give it a go. Forgive me for any typos or mistakes, I am very tired. Please let me know what you think.

Rick had never been as relieved as he was when he saw Daryl, Sasha and Abraham ride through the gate back into Alexandria. He felt the world fall off his shoulders as his second in command came into view, and he ran, unashamedly toward him. They embraced and slapped each other on the back as brothers would, and Rick felt Daryl release a breath he had been holding for God knows how long. "Are you okay?" he asked the hunter, who looked like he had been rode hard and hung up wet. 

"No," Daryl replied, "but I will be." He leaned into Rick and whispered in his ear, "We need to talk. There's something out there Rick." The leader nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked away towards the house he and his family were living in. Daryl watched him go, and ran to catch up with him. "What the hell happened around here while we was gone? You ever find out where that horn was coming from?"

"Yeah, I did." Rick said as he ran up the porch steps. "We got to talk about that too." Daryl followed him upstairs and into the master bedroom that Rick had taken for himself. The leader ushered Daryl in first and closed the door behind him.

"You know all the walkers we've seen with the W's on their foreheads? They're called the Wolves. The attacked the city, a lot of people died." 

Daryl stood from the bed. "Carol, is she alright? You can tell me Rick, what happened to her?"

"Carol is fine. According to Carl and Morgan, she almost single handedly saved this community. Everyone who is still breathing owes their life to her."

Daryl released the breath he had been holding and sat back down. "Okay, so did we lose any of our people?" The archer asked.

"No, a few Alexandrians' died, and most of the Wolves."

"Most of the Wolves?" He asked Rick.

"Morgan let five escape. He wouldn't kill them. They found me on the road, stranded in the RV. I took care of them."

Daryl's face turned red with anger. "That son of a bitch! I'm grateful he saved mine and Aaron's lives, but he can't be doing that Rick. He'll get us all killed."

"I know that. Carol, Michonne, and I had a little talk with him. We're gonna give him some time to think about things, see if he can live here and follow the rules." That seemed to calm the hunter down a little, but he was still angry that Rick's life had been put in danger. His is precious too. "You said there's something out there, are you talking about the Wolves?"

"No. Sasha, Abraham and I were shot at on our way back and got separated. I met these people out in the woods, two women and a man. They knocked me unconscious and tied me up, threatened to kill me. They thought I was with this group that they'd run away from. Something about bat shit rules and kneeling. Anyway, motherfuckers took my bow and my bike. I'm gonna fucking throw 'em to the walkers when I see 'em again."

"They hurt you Daryl? If they hurt you I'll kill them myself." Rick said, himself now full of anger.

"No, I had to lay down the bike a couple times. Just took some skin off when I hit the pavement. I'll be fine."

Rick sat on the bed next to him. "Let me take a look, I'll clean it and get it bandaged up for you."

"You don't have to do that, I can take care of it myself, always have." Rick brushed a piece of hair out of the hunter's eyes. The man was filthy, with dirt and blood caked to his skin and clothes.

"Why don't you take a shower, get the nasty off you, then I'll patch you up. I'll even turn the water on and get you a towel," the leader said trying to entice the other man to get clean.

"Alright, I'll get in the shower. Might take a while though, shit is an inch thick on me." Both men stood and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Daryl stood in the corner watching Rick fiddle with the nozzles and test the water. For a brief moment he imagined he and Rick behind that curtain together. His leader, the man he loved and respected, washing his body. He was snapped out of his fantasy when Rick handed him a fluffy yellow towel.

"I'll be in the bedroom, let me know if you need any help." Rick walked out and closed the door behind him. Those words sent Daryl's mind reeling. What the actual fuck did that mean? Didn't mean a damn thing, Daryl surmised, at least not what he wanted it to mean. He quickly took off his clothes and jumped under the hot spray. He would make sure that Carol knew about his shower; she was still threatening to hose him down. His body still ached from having been on the bike for so long, and his left arm and shoulder were killing him with pain. He would have to ask Rick if he would find him some Tylenol or something. He washed both his body and hair twice before getting out and noticed he smelled like strawberries, which he actually kinda liked.

Rick was sitting on the bed waiting for him to come out. "Feel any better?"

Daryl shook his head like a dog spraying Rick with water droplets. "Feel cleaner, at least I'll have Carol off my ass now."

Rick laughed and stood from the bed. "I got some antibiotic cream and bandages. Come sit down, let me take care of you." The hunter did as he was asked and Rick settled beside him to dress his wound. "Something else happened while you were gone, and I'm not sure how to say it."

Daryl was alarmed by Rick's words and his tone. "Something happen to Asskicker, or Carl?"

"No, they're both fine." He paused for a moment while he wiped leftover cream on a towel. "I did something, and I'm not sure why I did it, and now I regret it."

"Did you kill somebody again?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

Rick smiled at him. "No, I kissed Jessie." The air flew from the hunter's lungs. He knew they had been spending a lot of time together, she represented what he had lost when Lori died. In the back of his mind he always knew this would happen, but he didn't want to hear about it. "That's great Rick. Glad to know you're finally happy." Daryl said without emotion.

Rick picked up the bandage and began to wrap it around Daryl's arm. "See, that's the thing. I'm not happy. I thought I could be with her, but that kiss was a mistake. I was so worried about you, I didn't think you were coming back, and I was hurting because I didn't think I would ever see you again. I don't love her; I'm not even attracted to her. She's not my type, I don't like blondes."

Daryl felt relieved to know that he wouldn't be subjected to seeing them together all the time, but was confused now as to where his leader was taking this conversation. "It's okay Rick, you'll find somebody. There's no reason to rush into something with someone you hardly know."

"I know, but I was afraid that I'd lost you. I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you. Can you forgive me for what I did?"

Daryl was speechless, which wasn't an unusual situation, but this time he wanted to say something. He wanted to check Rick for a head wound or a fever. The man didn't know what he was saying. "If you don't want me, that's okay. I'll live with it the best I can. I'll go to her and try to be happy."

Daryl took a deep breath and looked Rick directly in the eye. "What are you saying Rick? Do you have any idea what it sounds like you're saying?"

"I'm trying to say that I love you Daryl." Rick timidly placed his hand over the hunters. "I worry about you every time you leave, and the thought of you never coming back devastates me, and makes me do stupid things. I'm saying that I want to kiss you, not her. I want to touch you and feel you touch me, and I want you to want that too."

Daryl lifted his hand and touched Rick's face with the pads of his fingers. "You really want me? You . . . you love me?" His voice was filled with disbelief, but his eyes held a spark of hope. 

"More than anything." Rick leaned in and touched Daryl's lips with his own. He moved them slowly and thread his fingers through the hunter's thick, wet hair. Daryl finally caught up and moved his lips in sync with the other man's. The hunter took the initiative and slid his tongue across the slit of Rick's delicious lips. Daryl slid his tongue inside and explored every crevice of the man's mouth. He gripped Rick by the back of his head and lowered him onto the bed, his lips moved from his mouth to his jaw line and down his neck. "Oh Daryl," Rick moaned. The hunter, still wearing his towel, climbed on top of the other man and ran his hands under Rick's shirt, caressing his skin and tweaking his nipples.

"I have wanted you for so long Rick," Daryl said, breathing the words on the other man's skin. "Ever since the quarry, I have wanted to be with you." Daryl's passion grew and he was losing himself in the moment. Rick was moaning and moving under him, their dicks rubbing against each other in their denim enclosure.

"Tell me what you want Daryl. I'll do anything, I just want to be with you too." Rick whimpered as Daryl's hands and mouth assaulted his body. 

"I want to be inside you," the hunter said as he licked and sucked his way down his leader's chest. Rick moaned again, louder this time, and twisted his fingers in Daryl's hair.

The hunter stopped what he was doing and looked down at the man he loved. "Is that what you want Rick? You have to tell me; you have to say it out loud."

Rick placed his hands on Daryl's bare shoulders, "Yes, it's what I want. It's what I've wanted for a long time. I want you to fuck me Daryl, I want to belong to you." Without hesitation, he climbed off Rick and stood in front of him. He leaned over, unbuckling the man's pants and slid them off his legs along with his boxers. Rick’s cock was leaking, and Daryl gripped the head, squeezing it lightly. "Oh fuck!" the leader exclaimed and bucked his hips up into the hunter's hand. 

Daryl was painfully hard, and desperate to feel the friction of Rick's ass around him, but had to reign himself in. He didn't want to hurt his leader who, to his knowledge, had never been with another man. He moved his hand slowly up and down Rick's length, and bent his head down and lapped at the pre come seeping from the man's engorged head. He had never tasted anything so sweet in his life, and couldn't wait to be on his knees for him, but his dick was in charge right now and he needed to get Rick ready before he blew his load. "Do you have lube?" Daryl asked, the urgency apparent in his voice.

"Bedside table, second drawer," Rick replied with just as much desperation. He felt drunk with lust and arousal, and the fact that he had never been with a man, not even kissed one until twenty minutes ago, didn't worry him at all. By this point he safely assumed Daryl had been with a man before, because he certainly knew what he was doing. He knew how and where to touch him, and Rick had no fear of being hurt or mistreated by the hunter. This man who had been abused all his life, did not have a malicious bone in his body; he wanted to be loved and give love, and he had so much to give to the right person.

Daryl soon reappeared in Rick's blurred line of vision, holding a bottle of lube. The leader sat up and pulled his shirt over his head while the hunter stood and watched. Rick sat there for a moment, completely naked and in a haze; Daryl placed his hand on Rick's chest and gently pushed him back onto the bed. "I'm gonna hafta prep you. There's no way you're close to being ready for me." The hunter removed his towel and stood before Rick in all his beauty. "I'm gonna go slow, take my time. I don't want to hurt you; if you want me to stop, ya gotta say so. Tell me you understand Rick. Say the words."

Rick looked up at Daryl; looked into his gorgeous blue eyes, his handsome face. The leader was still in awe that the man he had wanted for so long, wanted him just as much. His eyes continued down the hunters sleek, toned body. His broad shoulders, and hard biceps; the sparse hair on his chest, and the ripples of muscle on his stomach. Daryl's dick was at full attention; hard, leaking, the head tinged purple, and Rick wanted to touch it and taste it. "I understand Daryl. I trust you not to hurt me; I know you won't hurt me. I promise to tell you if you do. Please Daryl, I need you"

The hunter slid onto the bed and opened Rick's legs, setting the man's heels on Daryl’s shoulders. Squeezing lube onto his fingers he reached down and rubbed Rick's hole lightly. The leader's face contorted into a visage of pleasure and he gasped when he sensed Daryl's touch. "Yes Daryl! Aaaahhh." Rick cried as the other man pushed his finger through the tight ring of muscle. He moved his finger inside the other man and growled deeply in his chest at the tightness. He curled his finger and brushed it against Rick's prostate. "Ah Fuck!" Rick uttered, panting harshly.

Daryl smiled at Rick, and took his mouth as he inserted another finger into the man's ass. He moved his fingers in and out, scissoring him open and stretching him out. His leader was squirming and breathless beneath him. "You're so goddamn beautiful Rick. I've loved you for so long; wanted to show you how much and give you everything I have. I want to take my time with you, but I don’t think I can last long enough. I'm gonna make you come, want to see your face and hear my name on your lips. Tell me again that you want this."

"I want this Daryl; I want it so bad. I want it with you. Please Daryl, I'm ready." Daryl kissed him passionately, exploring the other man's tongue with his own. Slowly, he removed his fingers and sat back on his knees. Taking the lube, he covered his dick in it, and lined himself up with Rick's hole. 

"I love you Rick; I always have," the hunter said in a shaky voice and pushed his way inside. The leader whimpered as he felt himself stretch to accommodate Daryl's length. It didn't hurt or burn, thanks to the lube he assumed. When the hunter was balls deep inside him, the man stilled. "Just breathe, tell me when you're ready," Daryl whispered. 

"I love you so much Daryl," Rick replied. "I'm ready." Daryl kissed him again, this time slowly, and pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock inside. He began to thrust in and out and knew he didn't have much time before he would come, so he took Rick's beautiful, leaking cock in his hand and pumped it to the rhythm of his hips. The tightness was unbearable, and he grunted and growled, and cursed under his breath. He had never felt anything so perfect in his life and was losing control fast.

"Faster Daryl, fuck me harder," the man beneath him begged, and Daryl obliged hitting his prostate with force. Rick's body shook and the hunter's hand moved faster in desperation to make him come.

"Come for me baby; I need you to come." Rick did as he was told and came harder than he ever had, screaming Daryl's name as he did. Watching the man come undone was Daryl's end. "Fuck Rick! Ah fuck!" He screamed as he gave his leader everything he had. He collapsed onto his lover, sated and smiling. The two men laid there, in each other's arms until their heart rates slowly came down. Daryl lifted his head from Rick's chest and saw the other man smiling at him. 

Rick brushed the hair out of Daryl's eyes. "That was amazing," his leader said to him. "You are the most wonderful man I've ever known. You're kind and gentle, loving and protective. I'm grateful to have you in my life. I'm even more grateful that I can say I belong to you now."

Daryl rolled off Rick and lay on his side. "That was amazing for me too, I've never had an experience like that; never been with anyone like you. You're the first person to ever trust me; you gave me responsibility and believed in me, nobody ever done that before. It's what made me fall in love with you in the first place." They were silent for a while, both men thinking about what they had done and what it meant. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" the hunter asked with a sly smile.

"We can be whatever you want us to be, boyfriends, partners, husbands. We don't have to have a label if you don't want us too. I want you to be comfortable with whatever decision we make. We can keep it a secret if you want, I don't care. As long as we're together, that's all that matters to me."

"You want to be my husband?" Daryl asked him, astonished at Rick's confession.

"It would be an honor to stand next to you as your husband, but that's something we can talk about later. I will settle for being your boyfriend for now." He leaned over the hunter's body and kissed him soundly. 

"When are you gonna break the news to Jessie? You're gonna break her heart ya know." Daryl said as he broke the kiss.

"I don't know about that; I don't think having a relationship with her would work out anyway. She may not miss Pete, but she still has some adjusting to do. She'll find someone when she's ready." 

"Maybe we should properly introduce her to Eugene," Daryl joked. "He could teach her kids a thing or two, and it would keep him out of our hair. Plus, he could get laid too."

"That's a good idea," Rick answered. "We can take care of that tonight. Olivia is having a party to celebrate our victory over the wolves and the safe return of our people. You'll need to take another shower before we go. Maybe we could share one?"

Daryl sat up on the bed, "I'll race you," he said, and bolted into the bathroom with Rick hot on his heels.


End file.
